Internet browsers are software applications for retrieving, presenting, and traversing information resources on the World Wide Web. These information resources are identified by uniform resource identifiers or locators (URIs/URLs) and may comprise a web page, an image, a video, or some other piece of content. Internet browsers may further be used to access information provided by web servers in private networks or files in file systems. To provide the content, a request may be generated by the browser to a server that hosts the requested content. In response to the request, the server may provide the content to the browser, which in turn presents the content to the end user.
Downloaded files from the Internet can present a security risk to the users of an end user computing system. In particular, the downloaded content may include malware, viruses, spyware, and other types of software and processes that are undesirable on the end user device. These processes may commandeer processing on the computing system, track the user during operation of the computing system, or provide some other malicious operation on the computing system. As a result, it is often desirable to manage the downloads of new files to the computing system to ensure or limit the risk presented to the end user device.